terminemos con esto
by NBfv
Summary: ...


Se encontraba Crash, Coco y Crunch en su casa descansando de hacer. Nada

Crash: (recostado en su hamaca) es genial que durante este largo tiempo, cortex no nos este fastidiando. Espero que algún día se de por vencido, jeje

Coco: (en su notebook) realmente, dudo que se de por vencido, se nota que quiere dominar el mundo con sus experimentos cueste lo que cueste

Crash: eso lo se, pero , aagghh, es que no me puede dejar vivir en paz, siempre atacándome, arriesgando mi vida, además solo ustedes me lo agradecen, los demás no se dan cuenta el peligro que corren

Coco: el estado también te lo agradece, e incluso nos paga

Crash: si lo se , pero, no puede hacer nadie mas el trabajo, que realmente ya me aburre ese tipo

Coco: si se que estas aburrido de todo esto hermano, pero entiende que es por el bien de la isla y el mundo, además todos sabemos que tu eres la mejor creación de cortex,

Crash: lo dudo ni siquiera podía hablar antes, si no fuera por ti estaría haciendo ruidos raros

Crunch: relájate hermano, además cortex no nos ha atacado desde un buen tiempo, así que de ves de andar alegando, podrías ir a hacer otra cosa, como ir a la ciudad o volver a descansar

Crash: iré a la ciudad (se baja de la hamaca) yo ya me voy adiós

Coco: ¿piensas ir con tan solo pantalón y zapatillas?

Crash: si, porque

Coco: ponte polera o algo que te tape

Crash: tienes razón, pero la única polera que tengo es una blanca

Coco: vete con esa te compras otra

Crash: esta bien

(en el castillo de cortex)

N gin: señor, aquí tengo un plan para destruir a los bandicoot (le pasa una carpeta)

Cortex: déjame ver (le quita la carpeta y la empieza a ojear) mmmm…

N gin: y?

Cortex: (le tira el plan en la cabeza a n gin)

N gin: auuuch, porque me lo ha tirado señor?

Cortex: porque tu plan es estúpido, como tu (mira hacia la ventana) ya no se que hacer, se me han acabado las ideas

N gin: se va a rendir?

Cortex: (con una sonrisa) yo? Nunca me rendiré, dominare este mundo cueste lo que cueste, y si es que me toma la vida entera, pero primero debo destruir a ese odioso bandicoot

N gin: iré a crear otro plan

Cortex: no pierdas tiempo, se me ha ocurrido una idea. Hay que terminar lo que empecé

N gin: a que se refiere señor

Cortex: construiré el cortex vortex pero que sea portátil

N gin: pero si ya no funciono la primera vez que le hace pensar que a la segunda va a funcionar

Cortex: porque lo hare mucho mas potente y así podre controlar a Crash y por fin podre dominar el mundo, vamos n gin no te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame con el experimento

N gin: como usted diga señor

(Crash se encontraba caminando por la ciudad y ya terminado de comprarse nueva ropa, se dirige a la plaza a sentarse un rato y en el asiento del frente suyo ve a una chica que mira al piso)

Crash: mmmm… (suspira) supongo que no pierdo nada intentando conocerla (se levanta del asiento y se dirige hacia ella) hola,¿ puedo sentarme aquí?

Estefani: bueno

Crash: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Estefani: estefani ¿y tu?

Crash: me llama Crash

Estefani: ¿Crash? jeje Que nombre mas extraño, sin ofender claro

Crash: si lo se -.-, te veo triste, que te sucede?

Estefani: me acabo de mudar a esta ciudad y extraño a mis amigos, y mi madre ha muerto (le salen unas lagrimas)

Crash: auch :S pues yo no tengo madre, y mi padre, bueno mi padre no vive conmigo y nuestra relación es muy mala y ni siquiera tengo amigos

Estefani: y tus compañeros de colegio porque no te juntas con ellos

Crash: no

Estefani: ¿por que no?

Crash: (le miente) porque me caen mal simplemente

Estefani: no pareces muy sociable que digamos

Crash: estoy tratando de cambiar

Estefani: ahh dale

Crash: bueno, pero no estés triste, ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte

Estefani: no te preocupes, gracias, pero debo irme, ¿te doy mi numero?

Crash: no tengo celular ni teléfono :S

Estefani: mmm… ¿Dónde vives?

Crash: yo vivo saliendo de la ciudad por la calle castillo que esta 4 cuadras de aquí por ahí sigues derecho, asi se llega y tu vives

Estefani: en villa san Fernando en la 5ta casa

Crash: ok te iré a visitar algún día, y me comprare un celular jeje

Estefani: igual ire a verte adiós

Crash: adios

(crash se regresa a su casa)

crash: he vuelto

coco: como te ha ido

crash: bien conoci a alguien ademas

coco: que bien, bueno ahora te ves menos tenso que antes

crash: si ya me olvide de cortex ahora voy a dormir un poco

coco: okey

(y cuando se esta apunto de trapar crash en su cama se escucha un altavoz con la voz de cortex)

cortex: preparate a ser derrotado crash

coco: crunch tapate los oidos

crunch: por

crash: ¡ DEMONIOOOOSSS!


End file.
